Snape, su hijo y yo
by Ireth-snape
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo sin saber de él, Harry recibe una carta de Snape. Decidido a cumplir con lo que se le pide en memoria de Sirius, deja  todo y se va a vivir con Snape y su hijo. SSxHP, romance y enredos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen es mio, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La historia que aparece a continuación surge de mí, inspirada en un libro que leí una vez cuando era niña. Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**Snape, su hijo y yo.**

**Cap 1: Cuatro años**.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él, exactamente desde el funeral de su esposo y mi padrino, Sirius. No me interesa realmente su vida, además siento que no es de mi incumbencia y por supuesto se que a él le molestaría que me metiera. Hace tanto que perdimos el contacto, que no me esperaba la carta que esa mañana me trajo una desconocida lechuza.

Mientras me preparo para ir a mi trabajo me sorprendo de las cosas que han pasado en tan solo cuatro años. Salí de Hogwarts y estudié Medimagía en la Universidad Mágica. Llevo dos años trabajando en San Mungo, en el área pedriatrica, junto a mi amiga Hermione. Bueno supongo que en este momento no importa lo que hice, sino lo que no hice, además no les he contado lo más importante. Antes de salir de Hogwarts mi padrino se casó, y no van a creerlo, lo hizo con mi ex-profesor más odiado, Severus Snape. Fue algo muy sorpresivo para mí, después de ver tantas peleas, discusiones y reclamos entre ellos; las que se debían simplemente a un amor reprimido que ninguno se atrevió a confesar hasta una de las tantas peleas contra Voldemort, donde Sirius casi es asesinado por un mortífago. Snape se cruzó delante de él, recibiendo así el hechizo y quedando gravemente herido. Sirius no se despegó de su lado en ningún segundo de las tres semanas en las que él permaneció en el hospital. Mantuvo sus manos tomando la de Snape, y cuando este despertó se confesaron su amor. 

Como pueden suponer la batalla final ocurrió mientras estaba en Hogwarts, exactamente a finales de sexto, donde después de un arduo entrenamiento y un sinnúmero de peleas, nos enfrentamos por última vez. Al sentir el dolor de todos por sus seres queridos muertos, al estar Snape herido y Sirius lejos sufriendo junto a él, una fuerza extraña de rabia se posó dentro de mí y al fin pude terminar con Voldemort. 

Algunos meses después de la batalla mi padrino y Snape anunciaron que se casarían. La boda se realizó en Agosto, antes de que yo entrara en mi septimo año. Sirius se fue a vivir al castillo, para mi gran disgusto a las habitaciones de Snape, que quedaban demasiado cerca de Slytherin. Ese año sin embargo las casas mostraron muy poca rivalidad, si bien algunos slys eran hijos de mortífagos, estos se mostraban avergonzados. Otros, como Draco Malfoy, se habían revelado al señor oscuro y vivían ahora en el lado de la luz. Fue difícil para mí aceptar que Malfoy y su familia fueran de los buenos, pero según cuenta Draco, fueron demasiados años de tortura, no estaban dispuestos a vivir una eternidad bajo el dominio de un dictador. 

Luego de salir de Hogwart, para no depender de la buena voluntad de Sirius, y aun más para no estar cerca de Snape, me fui a vivir con Ron, juntos arrendamos un piso cerca de la Universidad Mágica, donde Hermione y yo estudiamos medimagia y Ron Relaciones Mágicas Públicas. Con el paso del tiempo me enfoqué solamente en mis estudios, dejé de ver a mis amigos, a Sirius, a Albus y a los de la Orden. Ni siquiera veía a Ron, a pesar de vivir juntos. Meses después Ron se fue a vivir con Hermione y yo me quedé aun más solo.

Al año de estar estudiando recibí una carta de Sirius reclamándome lo poco que me veía y que nunca respondía sus cartas, me decía que tenía una gran noticia que darme, que fuera cuanto antes a visitarlo. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado para atender a su llamado, las practicas me tenían agotado, estudiaba todo el día y por las noches salía con un grupo de chicos muggles de mi edad que vivían en el mismo edificio. Lamento tanto no haber estado cerca de Sirius, meses después me enteré que tuvo un hijo; no escribí para enviarle mis felicitaciones, pues me sentía culpable por no acompañarlo en el proceso. Fue Hermione quien me paró en la universidad para contármelo, ella lo supo por Ron, quien a esas alturas ya era ayudante en práctica de Remus. Y yo ni sabía que Remus era el nuevo Ministro de magia, tan preocupado y metido estaba en mis propios asuntos que no sabía nada de mis amigos. Hermione cada vez que me veía me pedía que fuera a ver a Sirius, que él siempre preguntaba por mi, pero que ya no me escribía, cansado de nunca recibir respuesta y de que Snape dijera que yo era un mocoso malcriado desagradecido.

Pasaron los meses y recibí cartas de Sirius nuevamente, pidiendome verme, yo me sentía tan culpable que seguí sin responder, en vez de arreglar el distanciamiento lo agravé mucho más. A esas alturas yo trabajaba como residente a prueba en San Mungo y estaba con mis exámenes finales, tenía tan poco tiempo que ni a Hermione veía y la verdad si lo hacía corría a esconderme. Dejaron de llegar las cartas de Sirius y pronto comenzaron a llegar unas escritas con la elegante letra de Snape. Las primeras las arrojé a la chimenea sin siquiera molestarme en abrirlas, hasta que comenzaron a llegar más de diez por día. Decidí enfrentar mi miedo, me armé de valor y abrí una carta. Snape me reclamaba el no responderle a mi padrino, pero agregaba además algo que paralizó mi corazón, Sirius estaba gravemente enfermo, una especie de Anemia Mágica lo tenía al borde de la muerte, incluso había estado internado en San Mungo y había tratado de contactarme, y yo aun trabajando ahí no me había enterado. Pero ya no estaba en San Mungo, su enfermedad había avanzado tanto que su medimago decidió mandarlo a casa a pasar sus últimos días.

Un día vestí de negro, no había visto a Sirius con vida, pero decidí ir a despedirlo, desde lejos, no deseaba ser visto por los demás, no deseaba ser visto por Snape. Me puse mi capa de invisibilidad y caminé junto a la caravana de gente que seguía el ataúd. En brazos de una llorosa señora Weasley pude ver a un niño, un niño de mas menos un año que agitaba su manita al cielo, escuche un "adios papito" y comencé a llorar. Ni una capa de invisibilidad puede engañar a un experto espía, luego de finalizar la ceremonia y de que Sirius y su ataúd quedaron bajo una mezcla de flores y tierra, Snape se acercó a mí. "No esperaba que vinieras, después de no dignarte siquiera a acompañar a Sirius en sus últimos días" recuerdo exactamente sus palabras y mi duda al responder.. "lo lamento, si necesitas algo, lo que sea…" "NO" me interrumpió "no necesito nada de ti, menos ahora, cuando él te necesitó no estuviste ahí, después de tanto amor que él te entregó, no estuviste, así que no vengas ahora a ofrecerte, vuelve a tu vida de malagradecido Potter" y se fue. Desde ese día que no sabía de él.

Luego de la muerte de Sirius, comencé a reaccionar, me había alejado de todos, volví a hablar con Hermione, que siendo tan buena amiga acepto mis disculpas y volvimos a ser amigos. La transfirieron al área del hospital donde yo trabajo y somos compañeros en todo. A Ron le costo un poco más aceptar mi vuelta al mundo, estaba dolido principalmente porque según él yo no había sentido su ausencia. Ahora mantenemos una fuerte amistad, mucho más madura que la que teníamos de niños. Además, en el hospital suelo almorzar con Malfoy, es extraño como ahora nos llevamos tan bien, hemos salido un par de veces a bailar juntos, como en una cita, bueno no como, hemos tenido varias citas y me ha pedido un montón de veces que seamos novios. Hoy tenía pensado contestarle que sí, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que Snape viene a remover mis planes, mi tranquilidad, mi vida….

Esta es la primera historia que publico, la tengo ideada hace bastante tiempo, espero que les guste, tienen todo el derecho de tirar ollas y sartenes de no ser así..

Cariños!

Ireth


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen es mio, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La historia que aparece a continuación surge de mí, inspirada en un libro que leí una vez cuando era niña. Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**Snape, su hijo y yo.**

**Capitulo 2: en la cafetería**

A media mañana me dirijo a la cafetería, donde Hermione me espera en nuestra mesa habitual.

-Harry, estás pálido ¿pasó algo?- me pregunta algo preocupada 

-Nada Hermi- le respondo, pero luego me acuerdo de mis dudas de esta mañana, se que conversarlo con Hermione me ayudará a sentirme menos preocupado- es que recibí una lechuza esta mañana

-¿y eso es algo extraño? Tenía entendido que todos los días te llegan unas cuantas, a menos que ahora solo recibas el correo por medio del cartero-bromea mi amiga. 

- que graciosa- definitivamente esta mañana no estoy para bromas, menos cuando aun no he desayunado- era de Snape… quiere verme esta tarde, irá a mi departamento. 

-¿Snape? ¿no está viviendo fuera de Londres? Al menos eso fue lo ultimo que supimos- me dice intrigada 

-No lo sé, supongo que saldrá de su gran cueva oscura donde cría a su hijo murciélago y morirá con los rayos del sol antes de llagar a mi casa- me río de mi gran ocurrencia, Snape siempre pareció un enorme murciélago, siempre de negro, metido en la oscuridad, como todo maldito espía. 

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- me reclama horrorizada- No olvides que ese niño es también hijo de Sirius, no puedes hablar de él así, y tampoco de su padre, Snape es una buena persona 

- lo se Hermi, pero no puedo evitar decir estupideces cuando estoy nervioso

Mi amiga me mira con sus ojos suspicaces y trata de ver a través de los míos, por mi parte desvio mi mirada y la dirijo hacia mi café, sigue lleno y supongo que ya está frío; sin importarme tomo un sorbo, al hacerlo miro a Hermione que sigue mirándome. 

-¿Por qué estás nervioso Harry? 

Medito unos segundos la respuesta, ni yo mismo la tengo muy clara 

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que Snape venga solo a hacer una visita social, no después de lo que me dijo la última vez- escucho una vez más sus palabras en mi mente, cada vez que lo recuerdo algo en mi alma muere, por supuesto Snape tuvo mucha razón en lo que me dijo, soy un maldito desagradecido... ¡Oh Sirius! En verdad lamento lo que paso… 

- Harry, no puedes reprocharle lo que te dijo, estaba muy dolido con la muerte de su esposo, después de todo fue muy poco tiempo el que pudieron pasar juntos luego de su confesión de amor, seguramente no sabía lo que decía

Hermione, siempre tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo lograba esta vez 

- No Hermi, se que quiso decirlo, y tenía razón- le respondo apenado- No debí dejar a Sirius así…

-No te sigas culpando por eso, quizá Snape viene hacer las paces contigo- la miro con cara de "si claro y después iremos al callejon Diagon y bailaremos ballet en el Caldero Chorreante". Ella solo sonríe y mira el reloj en su muñeca- Bueno, ya es hora Harry. ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

- No puedo, quede con Draco

Hermione me mira con picardía y me sonríe- Ya es hora que le digas que sí a Malfoy, hace mucho tiempo que anda detrás de ti, puede que se aburra y te cambie por otro u otra…

- No lo digas Hermione! Ya veras, hoy le diré que sí- Es tan extraño como todo ha cambiado, ahora no puedo vislumbrar mi vida sin Draco, cuando antes solo quería que desapareciera- Nos vemos mañana y te cuento que es lo que quería Snape- Nos despedimos y veo como mi amiga se aleja, mientras yo me trago el último pedazo de mi pastel de calabaza y apuro mi, ya congelado, café.

Tuve una mañana muy ocupada, a penas tuve tiempo de avisarle a Draco la hora en que saldría a almorzar y por supuesto voy tarde, menos mal que mi rubio esta acostumbrado. Lo veo sentado en la misma mesa que ocupamos Hermione y yo está mañana, ya pidió el almuerzo para ambos, me alegro, me encanta cuando demuestra que me conoce bien y sabe que me gusta.

Luego de hablar de trivialidades Draco me mira serio y me dice- Harry, ya estoy cansado de que te niegues a tener una relación formal conmigo, llevamos meses saliendo- Sabía que algo así me diría, ya pasaban algunos días desde nuestra última conversación del tema

Su insistencia me hace sonreír, tomo su mano- Lo sé Draco, es por eso que hoy te digo que sí- me mira sorprendido y feliz- te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre, que todo el mundo lo sepa

-Harry, me haces muy feliz, yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi en esa tienda de túnicas- me sorprendió escuchar eso, después de todo en Hogwarts siempre nos llevamos muy mal-¿te sorprende verdad?- asiento- lo que pasa es que me sentí muy mal porque rechazaste mi amistad, así que tenía que esforzarme por odiarte, debía odiarte

- pues sí que te esforzaste amor- no puedo evitar reír, solo recuerdo nuestro pasado es algo muy malo que termino demasiado bien, llega a ser cómico- ¡casi nos matamos uno al otro!- miro distraídamente mi muñeca, mi reloj me indica que he pasado demasiado tiempo con mi ángel- bueno ya es hora, debo volver al trabajo…- por un instante pienso en Snape, ¿será bueno contarle a Draco? Seguramente sí, él es el único que puede tener alguna idea de que es lo que se trae entre manos ese murciélago- Amor, adivina quien me mando una lechuza esta mañana…- Draco me mira intrigado y hace un gesto con los hombros de que no tiene idea- Snape!

- ¿mi padrino?- ahora si que se veía sorprendido, lástima, él tampoco sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Snape- ¿y que es lo que quería?

- Quiere verme, la verdad no sé para que, no lo dijo en la carta- cada vez se me hace más extraño el que Snape quiera verme, me acerco a Draco para darle un beso de despedida- tú no sabes para que podría ser?

Draco toma sus cosas de la silla contigua a la que el ocupaba hace unos segundos- No lo sé, padre no me ha dicho nada de Severus y yo no lo veo desde navidad- mi pequeño angelito se acerca y nos besamos, creo que nunca me cansaré de besar esos labios dulces- bueno amor, te llamo mañana para que almorcemos.

Mientras Draco se aleja siento otra vez el maldito mal presentimiento, creo que no volveré a verlo por lo menos en un largo tiempo… ¡que estupidez estoy pensando! Claro que lo veré, somos novios ahora.. y espero poder verlo por siempre y para siempre. Sin más pensar en eso me dirijo nuevamente a mis obligaciones

Rayos! Voy tarde, quería tener tiempo suficiente de asear el departamento antes de que Snape llegara, seguramente se burlará del gran desastre que encontrará.. bueno y a mí que me importa lo que Snape piense.. espero por lo menos alcanzar a bañarme y a preparar algo de cenar. Al llegar a mi casa me meto inmediatamente al baño, luego de una rápida ducha me miro al espejo… mi pelo es un desastre, mejor ni me ocupo de él… tampoco tengo ropa adecuada para recibirlo, no puedo ponerme una de mis mejores túnicas, son muy formales para estar en casa, obviamente se notaría que me estuve arreglado de más o Snape podría reírse de mí diciendo que visto así de elegante por si algún periodista me saca fotos para el profeta.. mmm no.. mejor algo de diario, pero estas túnicas están muy gastadas!. Al fin solo escojo un simple pantalón negro y una camisa verde, mejor sin tunica, total estoy en mi casa no?

No alcanzaré a preparar la cena, así que rápidamente pido un par de pizzas por teléfono, por extraño que parezca tengo uno de esos, son muy útiles cuando vives en medio de muggles. Mientras llega la pizza corro por todos lados de mi departamento tratando de guardar cosas y botar lo que ya no sirve, tengo botellas de cerveza de mantequilla desde quien sabe cuando!.. Maldición! ¿acaso no soy un mago? Con un simple hechizo mi casa queda reluciente.. no sé como no se me ocurrió…

Al vivir en un departamento no cuento con chimenea, así que supongo que Snape llegara por la puerta y tendrá la cortesía de tocar antes de entrar, un ruido en mi sala me contradice y me regaño a mi mismo por esperar más de lo que debo de ese hombre. Un último vistazo en el espejo y me dirijo hacia el origen del ruido. Efectivamente ahí estaba, tuvo el descaro de simplemente aparecer en mi casa. Esta igual que siempre, vestido de negro, con su porte imponente, su mirada seria, su aroma majestuoso… ese que lo hace tan irresistible… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Es el esposo de mi padrino, mi profesor odiado... nunca... NUNCA ha sido irresistible para mí.

….

Hola! Quisiera darle las gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, la han puesto en favoritos o en alerta y aun más a 3 personitas especiales que me dejaron un review: La Dama Arual, Cloe Darken Wish y Luty Malfoy :)

Cariños a todos!

Ireth


End file.
